Can't live without you
by GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD
Summary: Edward Cullen is a fictional character, right? But what if Isabella Swan based Twilight on her time with Edward? She struggles to realize that she has to live without him. But after so long can he realize that he can't live without her? SM owns Twilight.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN:HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I present to you yet another Twilight related Fanfic and hope you enjoy reading it. Please review cause I have none:( yeah i stoop low enough to get your sympathy reviews :P OMJ I'm going for a midnight screening of Eclipse with my friends next Wednesday and it's going to be AWE-SOME! okay, so enough of my word vomit cause i bet your tired of it already! **

* * *

"Goodbye Bella," Edward murmured as he lightly kissed my forehead.

"Edward, wait! I love you," I screamed into the forest, though i already knew he was long gone. Edward did not want me. I was alone. It must of been hours later after stumbling around in the forest, when I'd realized he truly had left me. I kept screaming into the darkness that engulfed me, I tried fighting it. I screamed for help, though no one came to my aid. I was alone, left to die in this godforsaken forest.

* * *

"No!" i shouted, as i jolted upright out of my warm bed. "Why Edward?" I whispered clutching the emptiness in my chest cavity. I sobbed long and hard, before my jumbled thoughts became rational ones. I spoke the day's events aloud, while i stared at the blank white ceiling to get my mind off _him_.

"Morning show with Penny Chong, lunch with Barbara, another interview, workshop with high school kids and dinner with Jake." I rushed as i began biting my lip, a habit I've never seemed to grow out of. Hmmm, the press conference will be interesting, what time is it Barbara said i had to be there at? I glanced at my bed side clock and my eyes widened at the time.

"Holy crow!" I said as i flung myself out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom to turn on my shower, tripping over my own feet on the way. I stripped off my pajamas and jumped into the shower, to be met with hot, pulsing water. I lathered my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, while i hummed the tune to "Love story" by Taylor Swift. I grabbed my razor and shaved my legs with rushed thoroughness. I got out the shower and wrapped my towel around me, I noticed the time on the clock and swore. I grabbed the first business suit off the rack in my wadrobe and flung it on. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. I was wearing a blood red chiffon top with ruffles on the neck line and a black pencil skirt, which seemed safe enough. My hair was just about dry by now, but i still blow dryed it just for extra pre-caution and massaged in the anti-frizz cream, then leaving it to cascade like a waterfall down my shoulders. I slipped on my red pumps, grabbed my car keys and was out the door.

* * *

"So Isabella, You're book Twilight seems to be such a growing success, what do you think draws people in, particulary young adolescents?"said Penny Chong, famous breakfast show host and most loved Gossip queen.

"Bella," I corrected her automatically and crossed my legs. "Yes, Twilight has been very popular, with the adolescent girls. I think what draws them in is the sexual tension between Edward and Belle. Belle is so madly in love with him, despite his nature and the fact that she's a magnet for trouble, keeps him from leaving. Don't forget he's trying to resist her tempting blood." I said smiling at her, pleased with what i said. She nodded and continued to ask common questions until one very uncommon question came up.

"Do you believe in Vampires miss Swan?" She said as her voice took on a curious tone. I froze, but only for a fraction and instead gave what i thought was a hearty laugh.

"Well, I'm sure like most people, i have questioned that theory far too many times, while writing Twilight." I said, nervously. Of course I believed in Vampires. Edward was a Vampire for crying out loud, but i wasn't going to tell her that any day. She laughed and carried on with more questions and i'd have more answers.

"Will you write a second book Isabella?" Penny said with fake curiosity and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Yes, i got a lot of this at high school, from teachers and people like Jessica Stanley, but it still bothered me that people tried to show interest when they actually didn't.

"Of course! I love my characters and it would be a shame to not continue writing. Expect to see the sequel hit shelves on the twentieth of June." I said with genuine enthusiasm and smiled brightly. She concluded the interview and the show went to ad break. Penny thanked me for the interview and I was off for my lunch with Barbara.

I got into my Aston Martin Vanquish and exited the Car park, only to be cut off by a silver Volvo. I rolled down my window and began to shout a few choice words at the driver. The driver in turn rolled down his window and I gasped.

"Bella," he sighed before he sped off and became just another car in the busy Chicago traffic.


End file.
